


X-Rated Occupation

by AshKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: Regina Mills works in the adult entertainment industry.  Except, she's never worked with another woman before.  At least, not until her agent pairs her up on a job with Emma Swan.  SwanQueen one-shot.





	X-Rated Occupation

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's OOC, and no, I can't say I'm an expert on the industry, but I had fun writing this, so maybe you'll have some fun reading it? Please enjoy!

"Another one?" the actress whined. "I just did one last week."

"Do you want the job or not?" her agent pressed impatiently, setting his coffee mug down on the table.

"That depends. What's the job?"

"Well... Let's just say this one is different."

"How so?" the brunette asked cautiously.

"If you take the job, you'll be working with a woman."

She paused, considering the offer. Never, in all of her years working in the pornography industry, had she ever done a film with another woman. In fact, she'd never had a sexual experience with a woman at all.

When he realized she was on the fence, the man added, "It'll pay more, Regina."

The woman's eyebrow rose as she looked him over, suddenly swayed. Though the job had been relatively good money, she was always eager to make more and to further her career. True, when she'd been younger, her dreams had consisted of receiving Oscars and appearing on the big screen, but this was the next best thing, in her opinion. Of course, her parents thought she was a waitress, and she wanted to keep it that way. She'd always had reservations about her occupation, but she'd never taken them seriously enough to walk away. She ignored the feeling in her gut and pushed past any guilt she might have felt.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Emma Swan. She's from Boston. I hear only good things."

"And what does she look like?"

The man laughed and shook his head.

"Of course you'd be concerned about that. So shallow."

"I'm not shallow!" the woman screeched. "I just want to make sure-"

"She's quite stunning, really. You needn't worry."

Regina breathed out and shut her eyes, contemplating what she was about to experience.

"Don't be nervous," he said. "You'll do great."

"I'm not nervous!"

"You don't have to lie to me, Regina. I can tell you have reservations about this."

"It's just... I..."

"You've never been with a woman, have you?"

He looked deeply into her eyes, pulling the answer out of her.

"No."

"The director doesn't have to know that, okay? We have to let him think you know what you're doing."

"But I don't, really. To be honest, I'm not sure I'd really-"

"You'll do great. Besides, you want the money, don't you?"

She sighed and nodded her head weakly, taking a slow sip of her coffee and allowing the mug to warm her hands.

"Good," he said with a quick nod.

"Um... Vic..."

"Yes, love?"

"Ugh. Don't call me that. Anyway, do you have her number? I'd kind of like to get to know her a little before we... you know..."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please, Vic. I just want to be comfortable before I get in front of the camera, you know?"

"Oh, alright," he sighed, writing the number on his coffee-stained napkin and handing it to her. "Just don't scare her off, okay?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Regina snapped.

"It means that you can be... intimidating... and if she knows you're unsure of yourself, she might back out, and then we'll both be fucked. Don't mess this up for us, alright?"

"Alright."

"I'll see you next week."

After the man left the café, Regina lingered, ordering another cup of coffee before she paid her bill. As soon as she stepped outside, she sent her future film partner a text.

' **Hey. It's Regina. Think we could meet up before the shoot?'**

* * *

At the same café, Regina waited anxiously for the other woman to step through the door, turning her head each time she heard it open. Finally, the blonde appeared, hair cascading in wavy curls over her shoulders. Her eyes shone to match her smile as she sat down in front of the brunette.

"Hi," she said cheerily. "I'm Emma."

"Regina. Nice to meet you."

After a short pause where the two of them seemed to be staring at each other, Emma finally asked, "So, what's up? I'm not really used to meeting people outside of the set."

"Sorry. I just thought... I thought it would be a good idea to get comfortable with each other before we're... you know... intimate."

The blonde blinked a few times, face blank.

"Making sure I'm not a creep before you lay me?"

"Um... Something like that."

"Well, I'm not. I'm here for the same reason you are. To make money. So, what exactly are you worried about?"

"I don't know. I've had a few guys kind of stalk me after we worked together..."

Emma laughed, pushing some of her golden locks behind her ears.

"I sure do know how that is."

"So... Um... Have you done films with other women before?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow and asked, "Have you not?"

"Well, I... I mean... Not exactly..."

"Not exactly?"

"No. I haven't, okay? But listen, you can't tell anyone that. I'm... you know... supposed to know what I'm doing."

With a gentle smile, Emma reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Regina's.

"Your secret's safe with me. Besides, I'm sure you'll do fine. Just go with the flow."

A little startled by the touch, Regina pulled her hand back.

Then, realizing that she'd been rather cold to move away, she said, "I'm sorry. I just... I'm not..."

"It's fine," Emma said reassuringly. "Perfectly alright." When Regina didn't respond, the blonde added, "So, do you want to come by for dinner tonight?"

"W-What?"

"Well, I don't know. I just thought it might be a little less tense to talk over a home-made meal. I mean, I'm not a great cook, but I can manage."

"Oh... Um... Well... I suppose that would be alright. Thank you."

"Okay. Then I'll see you at seven?"

Regina nodded as the other woman wrote her address on a fresh napkin. She couldn't help but stare as the blonde walked away, curls bouncing around her shoulders.

* * *

 

"Hi," Regina said shyly as Emma opened the door to her apartment.

"Hi!"

Emma seemed unfazed by the woman's nervousness, so her gentle enthusiasm spread to Regina, and she was able to begin to relax.

"So what's for dinner?" Regina asked softly, giving the other woman a small smile.

"Chicken with rice and broccoli, if that's alright with you."

"That's great. Thank you. I really appreciate you cooking. It's very kind of you."

"Oh, it's really no problem. Don't thank me until you taste it. It might be horrible!"

Emma laughed, earning a bigger smile from Regina.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Well, I'll certainly do my best to impress a pretty lady like yourself."

Regina blinked a few times, staring at the blonde. After that pause, she decided to ignore the comment, writing it off as empty teasing.

After dinner, the two sat on the couch, facing each other.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Regina asked awkwardly, too shy to look the woman in the eyes as she asked.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, she realized that it was probably an inappropriate question to ask, but it had been the first thing that had come to her mind.

"I'm sorry," the brunette said. "That's none of my business."

Emma just laughed and shook her head.

"I swing for the other team."

"Oh! Oh. I... I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, silly. I purposefully keep that aspect of my life to myself."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Regina repeated.

"Don't be. It's no big deal. And no, I don't have a lady companion either. What about yourself?"

"I find it hard to maintain a relationship, given my occupation. Men tend to get... jealous."

Emma nodded.

"I hear that." After another pause, this one longer than the first, she added, "Do you ever get... you know... lonely?"

Taken slightly aback by this, Regina slowly nodded her head.

"Yes. I suppose I do."

"I do too. Most people don't want to date someone in the pornography industry."

"Most people don't want to share."

"I guess there's a certain amount of shame that comes with it, if I'm being honest. I don't feel bad about it until I realize just how nearly impossible it is to be in a relationship. It makes me feel kinda empty, you know?"

Regina nodded and sighed, leaning her head against the back of the couch. This time, it was Emma's turn to stare as the woman unintentionally exposed the flawless skin of her neck. Perfectly kissable.

"Um... Would you like some wine?" Emma finally asked, breaking the silence that had taken over the moment.

"That sounds lovely, actually."

"Not driving, are you?"

"No. Actually, I live a few blocks away. I walked."

"Perfect," Emma said with a smile, filling two glasses with red wine.

"Thank you," Regina said softly as she was handed one of the glasses.

She took a sip slowly and closed her eyes, enjoying the taste and eager to feel the gentle buzz of the alcohol to further relax her nerves.

"What are you thinking about? Like, right now."

"Huh?" Regina said, snapping out of her thoughts. "I... I'm just... I guess I'm worried that I'm going to make a fool of myself and ruin my entire career."

Emma moved a little closer and touched the woman's shoulder, assuring her, "You won't. It's not as hard as you think. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be topping you, anyway."

Regina blushed, looking away, making Emma laugh.

"Do you fake your orgasms?" Emma asked suddenly, and Regina's eyes met her gaze.

"Most of the time... Why?"

"You won't have to."

"What makes you so sure?"

Emma just grinned and pressed her lips to the woman's cheek, whispering, "I know what I'm doing."

This only served to deepen the blush that had risen to Regina's face and caused her to look away again.

"You're really nervous about this, aren't you?" the blonde asked.

Regina shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at the floor.

"Are you worried I'll be too rough?"

"Well, my agent did say this was supposed to be... intense..."

"That's true. You don't like it rough?"

"It's not that. I just... I've never... It's just going to be strange for me."

"It doesn't have to be. I mean... If you wanted... We could start slow."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you're nervous enough that you want to try it off-screen first. You know... No cameras. Just you and me."

"Oh! I'm not... I'm not really... I don't think I've had quite enough wine for that..."

"Have some more."

Emma tipped the bottle over Regina's wine glass and smiled as she looked up into her eyes. After finishing her third glass, the brunette finally found the courage to move a little closer on the couch, which was a gesture welcomed by Emma, who took the opportunity to wrap her arm around the woman's shoulders. When the brunette inhaled slowly and Emma felt her begin to shake slightly, she smiled.

"We'll start slow," Emma promised.

'Going with the flow,' so to speak, Regina leaned in further and pressed their lips together, allowing Emma to kiss her back slowly until she was breathless. Sensing this, Emma's hands began to wander, sliding up and down the woman's sides and then over her breasts. She could feel Regina's chest expanding with each heavy breath she managed.

"It's okay to be nervous," the blonde assured her. "I was scared my first time too. But I'll be gentle."

Regina nodded her head, then gasped when she was surprised to find Emma lifting her off the couch and into her arms. Her mouth hung open as the blonde carried her into the bedroom, placing her gently on the bed.

* * *

"Holy  _fuck_ ," Regina gasped, staring up at the ceiling. "That was fucking incredible."

Emma laughed at this and leaned over to kiss Regina's cheek, replying, "Glad you enjoyed it, Princess. I told you that you wouldn't have to fake it."

"How did you even—"

"I told you, Regina. I know what I'm doing."

"Apparently so…"

"So, uh…" Emma started slowly, averting her gaze slightly. "Think you might wanna go again?"

"Really?" Regina asked, looking surprised.

"I mean… if you want to, I could definitely… um… go for another round."

Regina chuckled at this and smiled.

Feeling a little defensive and somewhat embarrassed, Emma explained, "I'm a little insatiable, okay? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even asked that. I—"

Still smiling, Regina interrupted, "Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

"You ready?" Emma whispered in Regina's ear as they arrived on the set.

Regina nodded nervously. Usually she was fine in front of the camera. She knew how to work a man's body, and she knew how to impress others with her performance. With a woman, though… she wasn't so sure.

"It's alright," the blonde added with a gentle smile. "You're gonna do great."

* * *

Once the scene was over, Regina was left sweating and breathless on the bed.

"That. Was.  _Incredible_!" the director cried, grinning at the women.

With a confident smile, Emma gently brushed her pinkie over the back of Regina's hand, subtly enough that no one else would see.≥…÷

"Thanks," Regina said shyly, looking away.

"No, really," the director continued with a nasty grin. "I need to go wank it. Like, pronto. You wanna help, pretty girl?"

"Uh… no thanks," Regina replied, looking disgusted.

"Come on," Emma whispered flirtatiously. "Let's go back to my place and practice for tomorrow's scene."

Regina gave a subtle nod and collected her clothing. Once they were both dressed, they left the building together.

* * *

"God, you're amazing," Emma told the brunette, kissing her hard and backing her against the wall. "I came so fucking hard."

Breathless from the kiss, Regina managed to reply, "Me too."

"So, how do you want it, Princess? Name it, and it's yours."

"I… Um… Maybe you could try the whip again?"

Emma nodded and flashed a toothy grin before pulling Regina into her bedroom.

"Fingers or strap-on?" the blonde questioned, holding the toy shaft up.

It was large. Surprisingly large. Regina blushed, unsure if she'd be able to take it all, or if she'd burst at the seams from trying.

"What's the matter?" Emma asked, sitting down on the bed and dropping the whip and the strap-on by her side.

"I dunno… I mean… It's just… a little bit… um…"

"Large?" Emma teased, sliding her hands over Regina's thighs.

The brunette nodded and looked away, cheeks still red from embarrassment.

"It's alright, babe. We don't have to. And just so you know, the one they want us to use on the set tomorrow isn't as big. Nothing to worry about. Fingers it is."

"No, wait…" Regina said, voice cracking. "Um… Maybe we could… try it?"

"You are so fucking adorable when you get shy and embarrassed. And you're beautiful when you blush."

"S-Stop," Regina protested, wiggling away.

"Shh," Emma hushed her. "Come here, baby. If you want to try it, we will. And if you want to stop, you just say the words, and we will."

With a nod of consent, Regina leaned back against the pillows.

Once they'd undressed each other, Emma slid her hands between Regina's legs, stroking the slit between her folds and soaking her own fingers with Regina's slickness. Of course, Regina's body was hyper-reactive, jumping at every touch, and Emma loved every moment of it.

"Oh, darling," Emma purred, nuzzling Regina's neck. "You are so,  _so_ beautiful."

Though she wanted to protest the comment, all Regina could manage was a whimper as her hips jerked slightly. Emma was quick to respond to the sound and immediately pushed a finger into Regina's center, making the woman gasp. With a crack of the whip over the tops of Regina's thighs, the brunette cried out in surprise, then instantly felt the wave of pleasure send a jolt of electricity through her body.

By the time Emma felt that Regina was ready – slick and wet enough to take as much of her toy as possible – Emma positioned herself between Regina's legs.

"I'm gonna go slow, okay?" Emma said softly, stroking Regina's cheek.

Regina nodded, unable to speak as sweat of anticipation beaded on her forehead, so Emma gripped Regina's hips and rubbed the head of the toy against the woman's entrance. When Regina let out a soft moan, Emma began to push the shaft inside.

Regina immediately cried out when the broad girth of the toy spread her wide.

"Fuck," Emma gasped. "You okay? Should I—"

"Oh, my  _God,_ " Regina moaned, feeling another jolt of electricity shock her body from the inside out. "Don't you  _dare_ stop."

Grinning at this and thoroughly enjoying her partner's pleasure, Emma pushed in a little deeper, giving Regina two more inches of her length.

"Oh, fuck, Emma," Regina gasped. "Oh,  _fuck_."

"Can I give you more?" Emma asked, pulling out a little and moving back in only as much as she had before.

"Please.  _Please_ , Emma," Regina pleaded desperately.

"As you wish, baby girl."

Two more inches and Regina felt as though she was bursting. The burn of her insides being stretched wide was both painful and intoxicating.

"More?" Emma asked.

"Jesus Christ," Regina gasped breathlessly. "How much more in there?"

"Plenty."

Regina hesitated, then nodded her head to consent, and Emma gave her every inch of it, slow and steady. Breath caught in her chest, Regina bucked her hips and froze, pushing up against Emma's hips. Then, Emma began to thrust.

Regina's body was screaming, but as her mouth fell open to scream herself, only a strangled cry came out as the waves of Emma's movements flowed through her.

"Oh, fuck. I'm gonna come."

"Already?" Emma teased, remaining still and grinning down at Regina.

Looking flustered, Regina nodded her head.

"Not yet," Emma whispered. "Don't come yet."

"P-Please…"

"Let's see how long I can make it last."

Squeezing her eyes shut and feeling the pain of her excruciating arousal and the intense pressure of the shaft inside her, Regina lifted her hips to signal that it was okay for Emma to continue. When she did, Regina finally let out the loud moan that had been bottled. The longer Emma continued to move inside her, stretching her until Regina was sure she would faint, the closer it brought Regina to the edge, and it took every ounce of her effort not to climax.

"A little more," Emma pleaded, feeling Regina's body tense and her breathing become labored. "I could watch you like this forever."

Cheeks redder than they'd ever been, sweat soaking her everywhere, and eyes finally snapped back open, Regina started to scream.

"I can't!" she cried. "I'm gonna—"

"Alright, babe. Alright. Come for me, honey. Come."

Letting out yet another scream of pleasure, Regina bucked one last time as the walls of her sex rippled around the massive shaft inside her. But Emma didn't stop moving. She continued to thrust, but lifted Regina's legs to give herself a better angle of stimulation. And it worked. Regina's screaming didn't stop, but this time, it was Emma's name she was crying out.

"One more time," Emma begged, picking up the pace until Regina was positively delirious.

"I c-can't."

"Once more, baby. Once more."

Regina was sure she couldn't muster the energy for another Earth-shattering orgasm, until she was completely shocked by her second wave as Emma pumped in and out of her, slamming their hips together roughly until Regina's body vibrated again. Only when Regina went completely limp did Emma slow her movements to a stop.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Regina breathed, gripping Emma's hand as they laid beside each other on the bed.

"No, darling. You are."

"I never thought I'd say I'm glad I joined the porn industry, but  _damn_ am I ever."

Emma grinned at this and kissed Regina's cheek, saying, "Me too."


End file.
